A sombra do cão negro na Terra
by bela-isa23
Summary: ACABADA.[Spoiler]Harry Potter 5[Spoiler]Depois que Sirius atravessa um arco no Departamento de Mistérios ele tem apenas milésimos de segundo de vida. Como ele utiliza seus últimos momentos?


A sombra do cão negro na Terra

Por: Isabela

Spoiler: Harry Potter (todos que já foram publicados, 1o ao 5o , e esse último especialmente)

Classificação: NC-17; HENTAI/ E-Hot;

Gênero: DEATH FIC; COMÉDIA, FLUFF

Nota da autora:

Parece estranho haver comédia e fofura enquanto o personagem morre, mas no decorrer da história ele lembra de partes de sua vida que estão relacionadas à esses gêneros. Eu também não consigo escrever uma história sem dar um toque hilário. É a primeira FanFic que escrevo e, sendo assim, a primeira que classifico. Qualquer dúvida ou crítica será bem vinda no e-mail , colocando o título da Fic no assunto.

Fic sujeita a continuação.

Parte I

Quando Sirius Black caiu sob o véu na sala do Departamento do Mistério, sentiu a vida deixando os órgãos. Não via mais o rosto gorducho de Belatriz ou os gritos de seus colegas na brava luta contra os comensais da morte; já tinha esquecido deles na verdade.

Sobre sua passagem pelo arco, não foi possível dizer se fora lenta ou bruscamente rápida. Despencou no nada, no escuro que tinha aquele que talvez fosse um lugar. Seu corpo estava sendo pressionado contra o chão e enquanto isso se passava a mente de Sirius se ocupava com muitas lembranças.

Uma vida passar pela mente em milésimos de segundo não era nada estranho e o animago tinha consciência que estava morrendo, mas não se entristeceu, e o pensamento que mais ecoava-lhe na mente era "Estou indo para junto de meu irmão Tiago".

A primeira imagem de sua infância era as brincadeiras com própria Belatriz, aquela que o havia matado. Corriam pela casa do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, e pareciam desfrutar de um pega-pega sem regras fixas, sujo. Mas sujo não era a característica atribuída para casa naquela época: em vez da aparência podre dos dias atuais, estava nova em folha e no corredor que se encontrava as cabeças de elfo uma faltava, e Sirius sabia que era a do pai do Monstro, o elfo doméstico endoidado que servira o último dos Black. O pai de Monstro ainda trabalhava para a família de Belatriz na lembrança.

Belatriz já conservava o sorriso malicioso e a voz irritante que a seguira por toda a vida.

- Sirius, seu bebezinho! - e não é que ele não passava dos 4 anos? - Venha me pegar, vem!

Mãos pequenas e macias apareceram na frente do seu olhos. Eram as suas mãos de quando tinha poucos anos de vida.

- Vou contar para a minha mãe, Belatriz!

- Hahaha, titia não apoia os mais fracos! Você é o mais fraco!

O choro caiu de seus olhos e rolou pela bochecha morna, e a imagem mudou...

Agora estava em um quarto escuro com um quadro falante na parede. Certamente era o seu quarto. Estava trancado e a voz da Sra. Black penetrava pelas frestas da porta, se misturando com a ópera do quadro:

- Trate de respeitar seu pai, ingrato! Damos tudo que você precisa, boa educação, bom conforto, e é com criticas que você retribui? Cresça e entenda o mundo, moleque!

Com nove anos já criticava os Blacks, mais um ponto vitorioso para levar consigo dali a um segundo, quando batesse as quartas...Uma voz infantil porém mais velha do que a do sonho anterior disse:

- Vocês são fora-da-lei! Sangue-puros impuros! Eu não quero viver com vocês!

Lembrou que a última frase fora repetida diversas vezes em sua infância, até os seus 11 anos.

A causa de sua primeira revolta com sua família fora a notícia que o pai, por meio de ameaças a alguns e influencia sob outros, tinha subido de cargo no Ministério da Magia. Ah, como era possível um ovelha branca numa família de ovelhas negras! (E não restava a dúvida que a oelha branca era Sirius)

E então a escuridão voltou e ele abriu os olhos em uma manhã de sol.

- Filho, você entrou na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts - a cara do Sr. Black estava satisfeita e sua mulher abria a janela com um toque de varinha, sorridente.

- Ótimo, vou sair de casa?

Ignorando o dito, continuou o Sr. Black:

- Você vai entrar na Sonserina não, com o resto da família? E então será enfim prestigiado por algo!

- Se vocês todos foram da Sonserina, creio que serei da Grifinória.

E saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro. Tinha, com certeza, 11 anos, e não estava longe de conhecer sua real família. Por pertencer à uma família bruxa (fanática por sinal), sabia muito sobre a futura escola. Em apenas 3 semanas e finalmente estaria livre daquela espelunca de negatividade!!

Do banheiro, gritou para Monstro trazer-lhe uma toalha e bocejou. O elfo não tardou a entregar a toalha (estava com a pele verde menos enrugada do que os dias de loucura da sede da Ordem) e ele lacrou a porta e despiu-se. No espelho, viu o começo dos músculos que estariam por vir dentro de alguns anos e a beleza do seu rosto, essencial para torna-lo, no futuro, um perfeito garanhão.

A água levemente fria do chuveiro escorreu pelo seu corpo e ele se arrepiou quando ela passou pela barriga e por seu órgão genital. Ele ainda teria que crescer um tanto para ficar grandão. Acariciou-o e depois de lavar-se, saiu.

Horas mais tarde foi, com a mãe, para o Beco Diagonal comprar seu material. Nada muito emocionante eram as compras, mas ao final delas pediu uma coruja e a mãe deu-lhe Edwiges. Ah, não vivera o suficiente para contar para Harry que sua primeira coruja também tinha o mesmo nome da do garoto!

Com essa preocupação, as lembranças voaram para o dia em que o Expresso Hogwarts saia de sua plataforma 91/2. Sirius passava pelos corredores do trem procurando uma cabine vaga, e só desistiu da façanha quando encontrou uma com um único garoto de cabelos despenteados. Entrou ali e sentou-se, antes deixando sua mala sob o banco. Olhando para a janela, sentiu um gelado no rosto e quando virou tinha um sapo em seu rosto.

Tiago Potter e Sirius riram. Ah, sim! Foi assim que sua amizade com aquele brilhante homem começou! Ele só tirou o sapo de chocolate do rosto, lambeu os dedos e então começaram a falar sobre doces de todos os tipos. Já estavam na metade da viagem, com a conversa correndo como se já se conhecessem muito antes, e um rosto apareceu colado no vidro da cabine.

A cara dentuça e gorda era de Pedro Pettigrew e, ao verem que ele estava sendo ameaçado por um menino de cabelo lambido por uma vaca (obviamente Severo Snape), abriram a porta e o colocaram para dentro, fechando a porta e impedindo a entrada do garoto de cabelo oleoso e nariz cumprido. Ah, nunca esqueceria dos dias bons de Rabicho!

E Remo? Sim, ele também aparecera aquele dia. Atrás de Snape, com seu jeito pacifico e superior, fez com que o atual prof. de Poções de Hogwarts deixasse de babar lá na porta e fosse embora. E então o próprio Remo Lupin abriu e entrou no lugar onde os três já se conheciam. E, é claro, até o Expresso chegar na escola eles já estavam de certo modo amigos.

Quando pisou fora do trem a cena se transformou em uma casa escura e malcheirosa, onde os 4 amigos se encontravam. Tiago tinha nas mãos uma capa- a capa de invisibilidade - e Lupin girava os olhos nervosos em órbita enquanto recebia os ingredientes que Pedro segurava. Na frente de Lupin, um caldeirão ligado e Sirius pôde recordar do seu primeiro dia como animago.

Sabia que a lua cheia logo apareceria no céu pela preocupação singular do amigo "nerd" e sabia que o pergaminho de sua mão era o futuro mapa do maroto.

- Só falta assinar e fazer o feitiço no mapa, e é com você Lupin. A poção está pronta? Demos 4 meses de nossas vidas para faze-la!

- É verdade.

- A poção já vai ficar pronta mesmo, e vocês devem tomar antes da minha transformação, certo?

Algum tempo depois estavam todos acompanhando Lupin na sua transformação de lobisomem: Sirius como um cão preto, Pedro como um rato e Tiago como um cervo. No mesmo dia, voltaram para a Casa dos Gritos, escolheram seus apelidos: Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas. E quando a palavra "Almofadinhas" saiu de sua boca, com muito orgulho de pertencer àquele grupo de amigos, o cenário se transformou no Salão Principal.

- Oras, vamos Sirius! Mamãe disse que não há problema algum em você passar o Natal conosco.

Depois que Tiago falou, seus olhos fixaram-se na decoração em dourado e no feitiço de neve do Salão.

- Bem, eu vou então! Avise-a para fazer muita comida! - sorriu, mas mal sabia que aquela felicidade de pertencer à casa dos Potter por um pequeno período de férias se transformaria na felicidade de poder contar com aquela família sempre.

Novamente o ambiente mudou e foi parar em algum tempo depois, no 3o ano mais precisamente. Sirius estava sentado perto do lago com os amigos e a alguma distância deles um grupo de meninas olhava para ele, soltava risinhos e cochichava. Não precisou de mais de uma palavra de Tiago e uma confirmação de Rabicho (ele só fazia isso!) para que ele fosse até a menina que obviamente era a interessada e pedisse licença para as outras. O nome dela era Katherin Silver, A Inesquecível para Sirius. Naquela época fora a primeira a dar um beijo nele, mas depois muitas coisas aconteceriam...

Katherin tinha belos olhos verdes, mas o resto era comum. Nunca importara, pensou o Sirius velho, que relembrava de sua vida, o que valia mesmo era o jeito dela. Era decidida e sabia manipular a mente do garoto, impedindo que ele a deixasse sem sentir qualquer sentimento como fizera com muitas outras (Grenda, Hilary, Anne, Paola, Carmila, Giulia, Beth, Melina, Alicia, Daniele, Jessy, Melanie, Lorena, etc)

Bom, naquela lembrança Katherin sorriu de canto para ele e apoiou o corpo na mãos grudadas no chão para escuta-lo.

- Meus olhos me enganam ou tinha alguém querendo falar comigo? Curioso é que eu também queria falar com você - grifou a palavra falar.

- Sirius entenda, eu não quero falar com você não, quer saber o que eu quero?

Ela fez a cara mais maliciosa que uma garota pura de 13 anos poderia fazer e Sirius abanou positivamente a cabeça. A menina se inclinou, segurou o rosto dele e encostou os seus lábios nos dele. Para ele, os melhores beijos sempre foram de Katherin, e agora com sua vida no fim isso não mudaria. Sta. Silver era a melhor.

A cena foi para o 4o ano e ele encontrou novamente Katherin. Tinham saído juntos por um tempo no 3o ano, depois do beijo, e agora saiam novamente. Mas agora a novidade era outra. Além dele ter muita vontade e curiosidade em saber como era fazer amor, a garota precoce também tinha vontade. Deu um risinho, roubou-lhe um beijo e cochichou:

- Hoje à noite, às 8h, vou ficar com minha amiga na sala comunal. Garanta que o seu dormitório esteja vago.

- É muito arriscado, Kath, vá a esse horário no corredor leste do 7o andar!

Se despediram e Sirius não conseguia ignorar a ansiedade daquele dia, o apoio dos amigos por ele ser o primeiro deles com as garotas. É, todos tinham seus fortes, e o dele talvez fossem as mulheres.

Na hora marcada lá estava o casal passando 3 vezes pelo corredor do sétimo andar pensando no que iriam fazer em pouco tempo. Uma porta de madeira bem acolhedora (até demais) surgiu do nada e eles entraram na Sala Precisa.

Kath evidentemente estava ansiosa, tanto que nem questionou aquela sala durante uma semana. A sala que se abriu tinha uma cama de casal bem grande com algumas poucas velas espalhadas pelo chão. Não precisavam de mais nada além da vontade que sugava seus corpos dentro de cada um. Sorriram um para o outro (e aquilo falava tanto mais que palavras) e se beijaram violentamente. Sirius brincava com a língua dela e então sua mão começou a explorar. Teve que confessar que, de início, tinha um pouco de vergonha porque temia que a garota não quisesse e tivesse medo de impedir o ato sexual se com medo, mas então a sede tomou conta e sua mão passou das costas da menina para o bumbum dela. Subiu novamente e agarrou um seio, notando que esse se enrijeceu.

Homens são homens, e eles só pensam naquilo, então Sirius quase não conseguia se conter em fazer as coisas de uma vez por todas. Largou o beijo da garota e colocou a mão dela, que anteriormente percorrera seu bíceps, abdômen e bumbum, nos botões da camisa do uniforme dele, para que eles fossem abertos enquanto ele abria a blusa dela. Sentiu um grande tesão quando viu os seios da menina, ainda não tão desenvolvidos porém razoáveis, segurados pelo sutiã. Ela percebeu a curiosidade dele e, quando terminou de abrir a blusa dele (dando antes um check-up no corpo sarado do seu parceiro), sorriu e pediu que ele fechasse os olhos.

Guiou as mãos dele e esta encontrou os peitos da menina, já sem os sutiãs. Abriu os olhos e encontrou-a totalmente nua, e então tratou-se em despir-se totalmente. Ela o abraçou e finalmente eles deitaram. Como Kath era confiante! Tomou-lhe a boca morna e os dois começaram a se agarrar com violência novamente. Não tardou para penetrar e Sirius percebeu o quanto clara era aquela imagem inesquecível para ele.

No próximo dia acordaram cedo para dar tempo de se arrumar bem para as aulas.

- Hum...Gostou?

- Claro que sim! - respondeu a menina e com alguma vergonha, como se não tivesse feito nada daquilo ontem, elogiou o pênis bem dotado de Sirius.

Antes mesmo que o Sirius a beira da morte pudesse desfrutar a boa recordação, de quando era jovem e não tinha nenhuma preocupação para só fazer as coisas boas da vida, a imagem mudou e já estava com 17 anos, saindo de Hogwarts. As notas do N.I.E.M.s foram ótimas (não pergunte como) e então ele e Tiago, o qual ainda freqüentava a casa, começaram a especialização em Auror.

"Não quero me lembrar de nada até o momento que conheci Harry, NÃO QUERO!" pensou o quase morto Sirius. Forçava a sua mente para não mostrá-lo matando gente criminosa, mas ainda sim gente. Não queria lembrar-se da época que seu amigo morreu, que foi acusado de matar uma dúzia de trouxas e Rabicho junto. Não queria!

Aquela força de vontade fez com que todas as imagens negadas (aquelas e mais outras) passassem rapidamente e sorrateiramente o rosto do bebê Harry surgiu na tela da vida que era a memória. Ele já padrinho do garoto, que já estava órfão também. Hagrid pegava emprestado a moto de Sirius para levar a criança para a família trouxa de Lilian Potter.

- Dumbledore não sabe o que ele está fazendo Hagrid!- sim, sim empresto minha moto mas me ouça- Aquela família não tinha contato com Tiago e Lilian!

- Eu só estou seguindo ordens, e aqueles trouxas são os tios dele. Parece que eles também tem um bebê.

Fungou em desaprovação e lá se foi o menino que só voltou a encontrar 13 anos depois. Os dias passados com Harry também passaram por seus olhos e ele forçava-se a sorrir e pensar "Estou indo para o lugar onde seus pais estão, Harry".

Agora seus últimos milésimos de vida o esperavam e o filme que a mente o privilegiava de ver corria. Já estava na sede da Ordem de Fênix, o Largo Grimmauld, e lá a únicas razões para viver eram um afilhado, Voldemort para matar e Tonks. Ah, a sua prima distante e amante sofreria muito com sua morte. O caso deles fora um segredo total, mas se havia outra mulher que gostara tanto quando Katherin Silver era Tonks. Já não via as mulheres com olhar de adolescente, enxergava o lado engraçado e companheiro da parceira. Sem falar que Tonks era muito boa de cama!

E então aquele mesmo dia apareceu no "longametragem" (e coloca longa nisso!). Os últimos dez minutos se repetiram, o último minuto e então viu a última lembrança: Harry olhando para ele assustado e gritando.

Agora as coisas não estavam mais tão bem. Como pudera ser egoísta? Iria ver os pais de Harry mas deixaria o menino solitário no mundo!

Sirius temeu temer da morte. Talvez não fosse uma escolha boa, visto que depois que feito, a escolha não poderia ser mudada. "Mas o garoto ainda tem anos de vida pela frente, não posso deixá-lo!" pensou, e então, quando aqueles gigantes milésimos de segundo se passaram, ele desejou continuar no mundo.

Sua alma que já pulava fora daquele corpo material tomou a forma do corpo e, com um frio na espinha (não se sabe como), Sirius viu seu corpo tomar forma de um cadáver.

Sirius era sim um fantasma e tinha sim temido a morte, em prol de Harry Potter.


End file.
